videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Super All-Stars Team Racing
OBS, from the creator of this idea: edits to add more content, suggestions, and help to improve the page are more than welcome. '' ''Super Nitro Team Racing is a crossover kart racing video game, developed and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, and the Xbox One. It combines the elements of the Mario Kart sereies and Crash Team Racing series in a single game. Gameplay Controls Game modes Adventure Mode Grand Prix Time Trials SNT Challenge Cup Race VS Race Battle Mode Ring Rally Relic Race Online Super Nitro Team TV Characters Racers *Ami *Baby Crash *Baby Coco *Baby Cortex *Baby Daisy *Baby Luigi *Baby Mario *Baby N. Tropy *Baby Peach *Baby Rosalina *Baby T *Baby Wario *Baby Waluigi *Banjo *Bearminator *Big Norm *Birdo *Bluster Kong *Boom Boom *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Candy Kong *Chick Gizzard Lips *Chunky Kong *Crash Bandicoot *Crunch Bandicoot *Coco Bandicoot *Daisy *Diddy Kong *Dingodile *Dixie Kong *Doctor N. Gin *Doctor Nefarious Tropy *Doctor Neo Cortex *Doctor Nitrus Brio *Donkey Kong *Ebenezer Von Clutch *Emperor Velo *Farmer Ernest *Funky Kong *Geary *Gnasty Gnorc *Hasty *Hunter *Isabella *Kamek *Kazooie *Kiddy Kong *King Boo *King Chicken *King K. Rool *Koala Kong *Komodo Joe *Komodo Moe *Koopa Troopa *Krunk *Lab Assistant *Lanky Kong *Larry *Liz *Luigi *Madame Amberly *Mario *Megumi *Moritz *Morton *N. Trance *Nabbit *Nash *Nina Cortex *Nitros Oxide *Papu Papu *Park Drone *Pasadena O'Possum *Pauline *Peach *Penta Penguin *Piranha Plant *Pinstripe Potoroo *Polar *Pura *Real Velo *Rilla Roo *Ripper Roo *Ripto *Rosalina *Rusty Walrus *Shy Guy *Small Norm *Sorceress *Spyro the Dragon *Stew *Tawna *Tiny Kong *Tiny Tiger *Toad *Toadette *Toadsworth *Victor *Viscount *Waluigi *Wario *Willie Wumpa Cheeks *Yaya Panda *Yoshi *Zam *Zem Background characters Additional enemies, obstacles, and species Vehicle parts Karts *300 SL Roadster *Angsterator *B Dasher *Bad Girl *Badwagon *Bandibuggy *Biddybuggy *Blue Falcon *Blue Testcar *Cabrio *Cat Cruiser *Champion *Circuit Special *CRster *Cove Cruiser *Crikey *Daredevil *Deadinator *Der Pickle *Doom Buggy *Dragonfly *Extreme Surplus *Fairy Mobile *GLA *Gnasty Ride *Gold Standard *Green Testcar *Harm Aid *Imperium *Junkulon Prime *Landship *Le Chaux *Mach 8 *Mammoth *Nautilus *Nostalginator *Overcompensator *P-Wing *Phantom *Pipe Frame *Prancer *Pressurizer *Roadster *Six-Pipes *Skull Rider *Slave Driver *Sneeker *Sports Coupe *Spyromobile *Standard Kart *Steel Driver *Streetle *Tanooki Kart *Team Bandicoot *Team Cortex *Team Oxide *Team Trance *Toy Block Car *Tri-Speeder *Trikee *W 25 Silver Arrow *Yellow Horde *Zwergauto Bikes *City Tripper *Comet *Flame Rider *Jet Bike *Master Cycle *Mr. Scooty *Sport Bike *Standard Bike *The Duke *Varmint *Yoshi Bike ATVs *Bone Rattler *Nitro Bumper *Nitro Sleight *Standard ATV *Teddy Buggy *Wild Wiggler Tanks *Colostomator *The Guzzler *Tweenage Wasteland Hovercrafts *Champion Hoverbike *Firehawk *Oxide Hovercraft *Probulot 2000 Courses The game has 99 courses, consisting of Mario Kart 8''s 16 nitro and 16 retro courses, the 36 tracks from ''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled, and all remastered tracks from Crash Tag Team Racing. Multiple tracks include anti-gravity mechanics on them. *Android Alley *Animal Crossing *Assembly Lane *Baby Park *Barin Ruins *Big Blue *Blizzard Bluff *Bone-Dry Desert *Bowser's Castle *Cheep Cheep Beach *Cheese Land *Clockwork Wumpa *Cloudtop Cruise *Coco Park *Cortex Castle *Crash Cove *Crash Test Mummies *Craters on Uranus *Dead Heat *Deep Sea Driving *Dingo Canyon *DK Jungle *Dolphin Shoals *Donut Plains 3 *Dragon Driftway *Dragon Mines *Dry Dry Desert *Electrodrome *Electron Avenue *Evilocity *Excitebike Arena *Fossil Fuel Injection *Gingerbread Joyride *Grumble Volcano *Hot Air Skyway *Hyper Spaceway *Ice Ice Outpost *Inferno Island *Jungle Boogie *Koala Carnival *La Brea Car Pits *Mario Circuit *Mario Kart Stadium *Meteor Gorge *Moo Moo Meadows *Mount Wario *Music Park *Mute City *Mystery Caves *N. Gin Labs *Neo Bowser City *Nina's Nightmare *Once Upon a Tire *Out of Time *Oxide Station *Piranha Plant Slide *Pirates of the Carburetor *Polar Pass *Prehistoric Playground *Pyramid Pass *Rainbow Road *Retro Stadium *Ribbon Road *Rings of Uranus *Roo's Tubes *Royal Raceway *Sewer Speedway *Sherbet Land *Shy Guy Falls *Slide Coliseum *Spyro Circuit *Sunshine Airport *Super Bell Subway *Sweet Sweet Canyon *Thunder Struck *Thwomp Ruins *Tick-Tock Clock *Tiger Temple *Tiki Turbo *Tiny Arena *Tiny Temple *Tire and Ice *Toad Harbor *Toad's Turnpike *Twilight Tour *Twisted Mansion *Track and the Beanstalk *Turbo Track *Uranus' Mine *Wario's Stadium *Wario's Gold Mine *Water Park *Wild Woods *Yoshi Circuit *Yoshi Valley Cups *Aku Cup *Banana Cup *Crash Cup *Crystal Cup *Flower Cup *Leaf Cup *Lightning Cup *Lost Cup *Mushroom Cup *Nitro Cup *Shell Cup *Star Cup *Special Cup *Uka Cup *Velo Cup *Wumpa Cup Arenas *Battle Course 1 *Battle Stadium *Dragon Palace *Extinction Party *Fight Like an Egyptian *Frozen Frenzy *Hardly Ever Land *Jungle Rumble *Luigi's Mansion *Lunar Colony *Magnetic Mayhem *Nitro Court *Parking Lot *Rampage Ruins *Rocky Road *Skull Rock *Space Stunts *Sweet Sweet Kingdom *Temple Turmoil *Terra Drome *The North Bowl *The Tragic Kingdom *Urchin Undertown *Wuhu Town Items *Banana *Blooper *Blue Power Shield *Bob-Omb *Boomerang Flower *Bowling Bomb *Bullet Bill *Coin *Crazy 8 *Fire Flower *Golden Mushroom *Green Beaker *Green Power Shield *Green Shell *Invincibility Mask *Invisibility *Lightning *Mushroom *N. Tropy Clock *Nitro Crate *Potted Piranha Plant *Red Beaker *Red Shell *Rupee *Spiny Shell *Star *Super Engine *Super Horn *TNT Crate *Triple Bananas *Triple Green Shells *Triple Mushrooms *Triple Red Shells *Warp Orb *Wumpa Fruit Skins Description There are three tiers of skins: Basic, Exotic and Legendary. Unlike other items in the game, there are no Basic tier skins. *'Basic' skins are the default appearance of each character. *'Exotic' skins are the default racer but with different color schemes. They can be unlocked by winning races. *'Legendary' skins have unique models and podium animations for their characters, and in some cases the voice lines may sound different. They can for most be bought in the Pit Stop for 2500 Coins. Voice actors Quotes Aku Aku/Uka Uka *”Welcome to the Adventure Area. You can travel around this area and practice your driving skills.” *”The Dots and stars on the map represent Warp Pads which lead to races. When they flash it signifies they are open to play.” *”To access a race track drive onto a Warp Pad that has an active Warp Vortex and it will take you to the tracks starting line. Finish the track in first place to win a Trophy. As you collect more trophies other tracks will unlock. Good luck and drive fast.” (the original quote is listed in the pause menu hints; “...Other tracks will turn on and open to you...”) *”To access this Track you must first collect the number of Trophies required to turn on the Warp Pad. To get Trophies, you must race other open Tracks and come in first place.” *”This is the Load-Save Screen. There are five of these screens, one in each world section. When you want to load or save a game, go to one of these screens. To access it, drive up to the screen and stop. Then follow the directions.” *”You must have a Boss Key to open this door. You can race a Boss after beating all four tracks in an Area. Beat the Boss in a Boss Race and a Key is your prize.” *”You must have two Boss Keys to open this door. You can race a Boss after beating all four tracks in an Area. Beat the Boss in a Boss Race and a Key is your prize.” *”You don’t have the four Boss Keys to open this door. Beat each boss to get a Key, and when you have all four Keys, come back here to race Oxide.” *”To open this door, you must come in first place in all four races of this Area.” *”Congratulations! You win a Trophy.” *”Great, you earned a Relic.” *”You can go faster through turns by Power Sliding. Press the Power Slide button while performing a hard turn.” *”Congratulations! You have just earned your first Customization item. You can change and customize your character and kart in the pause menu.” *”to get a Turbo Boost while Power Sliding, wait until the smoke from your exhaust turns black. Then press the Power Slide button. If you wait too long, you’ll hear a backfire sound and miss your chance for a boost.” *”When you get a TNT Crate on your head, start hopping immediately. If you react fast. The TNT Crate will fall of your head before it explodes." *”Congratulations on opening this new area! Here you will find four more tracks to race. Good luck!” *”The more Wumpa Fruits you collect, the faster your kart will go. If you collect and hold 10 Wumpa Fruits you’ll be Juiced Up and your Power up will become more Potent.” *”To get around a tight turn, or to face a direction quickly, use the Brake Slide by pressing and holding the Brake button while turning hard.” *”You can get a Hang Time Turbo from jumping. The longer you’re in the air, the bigger the Turbo you’ll get when you land. For big Turbos, try and get extra air time by Hopping off jumps using the Hop button.” *“Collect every Crystal in the Arena before the time runs out. If you get them all, you will win a prize!” *“Collect the letters C T and R on each track and come in first place to win a CTR Token. Beware, some letters are hard to find!” *”Get the lowest time you can by racing fast and breaking Time Crates. Each Time Crate you break will freeze the clock. If you achieve a low enough time, you will be rewarded a Relic.” *”You must first get the required number of Relics to race this track.” *”If you collect 4 CTR Tokens of this color, you can enter the Gem Cup. Score the most points in the 4 races of the Cup to win a Gem.” *"Wrong way." (Aku Aku only; going the wrong way) *"Uh-oh, wrong way!" (Uka Uka only; going the wrong way) Baby Daisy *"Yippie!" (When selected) *"Here we go!" *"Okay!" *"Ha ha, cool!" *"Wheels up!" (When entering anti-gravity mode) *"Upsy-Daisy." (When entering anti-gravity mode) *"Go me!" (Race won) *"Nooooooo!" (Race lost) Baby Luigi *"Yeah-hah, woah!" (When selected) *"Go Luigi! Go Luigi!" (When first place) *"Oh yeah. Baby, baby!" (When first place) *"Wheels up!" (When entering anti-gravity mode) *"Up, up." (Hit when shielded) *"Happy baby!" (When performing an anti-gravity stunt) *"Heh, thank you." (When shielded) *"Hot, hot, hooot." (Race won) *"I lose!" (Race lost) Bowser *"Yeah!" (when selected) Bowser Jr. *"Let's go!" *"Ha ha, yeah! I win!" *"What? No! Aww." Crash Bandicoot *"Gahahaa!" (When selected) *"Yahaa!” *"Whoa!" (When hit) *"Hehe haha!" *"Ha ha!" (Hit when shielded) *"Ow!" (When hit) *"Yippee yabadah! (Race won) *''*Imitates the sound of an engine revving up*'' (Race won) *''*Grumbles gibberish*'' (Race lost) *"Badahh!" (When selected and podium celebration) Coco Bandicoot *"Ha ha ha!" (When selected) *"Woo-hoooo!" (When selected) *"As expected!" (When selected) *"Woohoo!" (When boosting) *"Wheeeee!" (When boosting) *"Let's go!" (When boosting) *"Hang on!" (Doing a trick jump) *"Yee-haw!" (Doing a trick jump) *"Ow!" (When hit) *"Hey!" (When hit) *"Not good!" (When hit) *"No sweat!" (Hit while shielded) *"Ha ha, not a chance!" (Hit while shielded) *"Yow!" (Crashing into a wall) *"Oof!" (Crashing into a wall) *"Whoa whoa whoa whoa!" (Spinning out of control) *"Ohhhh boooyyy!" (Spinning out of control) *"Aaahhhhhhh!!" (Spinning out of control) *"Ha ha!" (Using an item) *"Ha ha ha!" (Using an item) *"Woo-hoo!" (Using an item) *"Check this out!" (Using an item) *"Pass it on!" (Using an item) *"Here you go!" (Using an item) *"Coming through!" (Passing another racer) *"Bandicoot power!" (Passing another racer) *"Hit the slow lane, buddy!" (Passing another racer) *"And that's how it's done!" (Race won) *"What can I say? I'm a natural!" (Race won) *"It might be time for an upgrade..." (Race lost) *"There's always room for improvement, I guess..." (Race lost) Daisy *"Daisy!" (When selected) *"Oh no!" (When hit) *"All right!" (When selected) *"Oh, yeah!" (Boosting) *"Check it out!" (Drafting) *"Bye bye!" (Drafting) *"Out of the way!" (Drafting) *"Coming through!" *"Haha, awesome!" *"There we go!" *"Here it goes!" (Shen entering anti-gravity mode) *"Whoa, yeah!" (Spin boosting) *"Go!" (Boosting after drifting) *"Nice!" (When opponent is attacked) *"Yippee!" (When opponent is attacked) *"(Laughs), awesome!" (Race won) *"I'm the best" (Race won) *"Not bad at all!" (Race lost) *"Boo..." (Race lost) *"Waaahhh-haa-haaaaa!" *"I love it!" *"Sweet!" *"Ow, hot!" Doctor Neo Cortex *"Oooh!" (When selected) *"Hahahaha!" (When selected) *"Ha ha!" (When selected) *"Out of my way!" *"The trophy's mine!" *''*Evil Laugh*'' *"Yeeee-haw!" *"Oh my!" (Doing a trick jump) *"Here you go!" (Using an item) *"Take that!" (Using an item) *"Ooh ooh oooops!" (When spinning out of control) *"Aaarrrggghh My head!" (When hit) *"Ooph!" (When hit) *"No way!" (Hit while shielded) *"I'm the superior one!" (Race won) *"I’m an evil scientist! What did you expect?!" (Race won) *"This was just an experiment." (Race lost) *"This was planned all along." (Race lost) *"How do I get into these situations?" (Race lost)